Geschichte der Drow
Die Geschichte der Drow auf Faerûn reicht weiter in die Vergangenheit zurück, als die der Mondelfen oder Sonnenelfen. Die Vorfahren der Drow teilten jedoch weder ihr heutiges Aussehen, noch ihre Kultur und Religion. Nicht alle von ihnen waren so grausam, wie es nahezu alle Drow in heutiger Zeit sind. Hier soll nun eine Zusammenfassung wesentlicher Ereignisse gegeben werden, wobei jedoch nicht jedes Detail einer jeden Siedlung der Drow einbezogen wird. Vielmehr geht es um die allgemeine Geschichte und jene Ereignisse, bei denen die Drow mit den anderen Völkern stärker interagierten. Frühgeschichte Bevor die Drow ins Unterreich getrieben wurden, lebten ihre Ahnen, die Dunkelelfen an der Oberfläche. Sie kamen durch magische Portale nach Faerûn, welche etwa um -27000 TZ von Feenwesen geöffnet wurden. Es handelte sich um Grünelfen, die zu der Zeit noch die Faerie Götter verehrten, da die Seldarine den Elfen noch unbekannt waren. Unter diesen Stämmen war auch einer, welcher als Ilythiir bekannt war. Ursprünglich war das Ziel der Feenwesen die Elfen im Kampf gegen die damals vorherrschenden Drachen zu gewinnen, doch die Ilythiiri begannen mit den Drachen zu verhandeln.Schon bald sicherten sie sich dadurch kleine Reiche im Süden des Kontinents, von denen Atorrnash für Jahrtausende die eindrucksvollste Stadt elfischer Kultur in den Reichen blieb. Der größte Teil der Dunkelelfen lebte alsbald im Reich von Ilythiir. Doch die heutigen Drow erinnern sich nur ungern daran, da sie das Versagen dieser Vorfahren für den Grund ihres Falls ansehen. Zu ihren Gunsten muss man ihnen eingestehen, dass sie damit nicht unrecht haben und andererseits wohl nur sehr wenige der heutigen Drow sich überhaupt dieser frühen Geschichte bewusst sind. Erst -25100 TZ kam es zum ersten Kontakt zwischen den Dunkelelfen und den ersten Mondelfen Faerûns. Sharlario Moonflower besuchte mit seinem Sohn Atorrnash und dessen Herrscher Ka'Narlist. Durch ein unscheinbares Ereignis besiegelte um -24400 TZ die Elfin Kethryllia Amarillis das Schicksal vieler Dunkelelfen. Während eines Angriffes durch Orkhorden auf die Stadt Sharlarion verfolgte sie deren Anführer Haeshkarr, einen dämonischen Diener Lolths in den Abyss. Sie machte damit die Spinnenkönigin auf Faerûn aufmerksam und Lolth beschloss sich eine Anhängerschaft unter den Dunkelelfen zu sichern. Sie suchte sich den Erzmagier Ka'Narlist und unterstützte ihn bei seinen Plänen zur Erlangung größerer Macht. Die Spinnenkönigin gebar ihm mit der Zeit sogar Kinder, welche die Rasse der Dunkelelfen umso mehr mit Bösem beflecken. Für Jahrhunderte entstanden immer mehr Elfenreiche auf dem Kontinent und auch die Ilythiiri breiteten sich weiter über den Süden und Osten aus. Ihr Reich erstreckte sich bereits um -23200 TZ über die heutige Shaar und den Wald von Amtar. Ab -20000 TZ kam es für siebentausend Jahre immer wieder zu Zusammenstößen zwischen den Dunkelelfen von Ilythiir und dem Elfenreich Orishaar. Weiter im Norden etablierten -18800 TZ Dunkel- und Grünelfen das Reich Miyeritar im Gebiet des heutigen Hochmoors und Nebelwalds. Bereits bis -18000 TZ hatten die Häuser der Ilythiiri Ghaunadaur entdeckt und begonnen ihn zu verehren. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten entdeckten sie den Rest der Dunklen Seldarine, darunter auch Lolth. Durch das Sundering veränderte sich das Angesicht Faerûns und in Folge schwerer Beben und Fluten wurden auch Teile Ilythiirs verwüstet. So wurde auch Atorrnash hinfort gespült. -17100 TZ gelang es Assassinen und Spionen der Ilythiiri einen Konflikt zwischen Syópiir, Thearnytaar und Eiellûr auszulösen und die drei Elfenreiche daran zu hindern, sich zu einem einheitlichen Staat zu vereinigen. Dieses Ereignis wurde als Krieg der Drei Blätter bekannt. Dieser Krieg endete zwar etwa -16800 TZ, dennoch kam es auch in den folgenden Jahrhunderten immer wieder zu Zusammenstößen der Reiche untereinander oder mit den Ilythiiri. Unter dem Vorwand familiärer Verwandschaftsgrade versuchten -14700 TZ die Herrscher von Aryvandaar das Reich Miyeritar zu annektieren. Doch die Bewohner des kleineren Reiches widerstanden und erreichten um -13900 TZ den Höhepunkt ihrer magischen und kulturellen Entwicklung. Aryvandaar ließ jedoch nicht locker und so kam es um -13200 TZ zu Angriffen und Überfällen entlang der Grenze oder Handelsrouten. Erster Kronenkrieg thumb|riht|Ein [[Mondelf versucht sich gegen einen Drow zu verteidigen.]] Seit den ersten Angriffen Aryvandaars vergingen noch einmal mehr als eintausend Jahre, ehe sie um -12000 TZ in Miyeritar einmarschierten und damit den Ersten Kronenkrieg auslösten. Erst -11800 TZ gelingt es ihnen das Land wirklich zu besetzen. Aber weiterhin leisten einige Dunkelelfen Widerstand und erhalten dabei Unterstützung der Elfen von Illefarn. Im Verlauf des Krieges begannen die Ilythiiri die Mondelfen von Orishaar anzugreifen. Sie gaben dafür an, dass diese das Reich von Aryvandaar unterstützten, aber das war nur ein schwacher Vorwand, um rasch neues Land zu erobern. Dennoch führte dieser Konflikt vermutlich zum folgenden Krieg. Zweiter Kronenkrieg Diesmal lösten die Ilythiiri den Krieg aus, indem sie ihre Cousins von Miyeritar rächen wollten, wo sich eine weitere Enklave der Dunkelelfen befand. Sie löschten Thaernytaar, Eiellûr, Syòrpiir und Orishaar aus und für die kommenden 1200 Jahre folgten brutale Angriffe auf die Elfen von Keltomir. Während dieses Krieges wurde das erste Mal der Begriff Dhaerow für die Ilythiiri benutzt, das elfische Wort für Verräter. Dies war auch die Stunde von Lolth, welche ihre Chance sah, eine komplette Unterart der Elfen zu unterwerfen. Die noblen Häuser der Ilythiiri suchten mittels Bündnissen mit mächtigen Dämonen, ihre Macht auszubauen. Lolth sandte dafür um -11500 TZ den Balor Wendonai zu ihnen. Dieser verhalf dem Haus Sethomiir zur Vorherrschaft über die Dunkelelfen, indem er ihren Führer Geirildin mit dunkler Macht ausstattete. Andere Häuser versuchten ebenfalls solche Bündnisse zu erreichen, einerseits weil sie Sethomiir neideten, andererseits, um sich eigene Königreiche in angrenzenden Elfengebieten zu erobern. Durch ihre dämonischen Verbündeten verführt, wurden die Ilythiiri Verehrer von Krieg, Folter und schlimmeren Dingen. Ihr ehemals eigentlich berechtigter Grund der Rache wurde hohl und leer, angesichts der Brutalität ihres eigenen Vorgehens. Dritter Kronenkrieg Im Dritten Kronenkrieg hatten die Dunkelelfen eine eher passive Rolle. Es war die Zeit des Dark Disaster um das Jahr -10500 TZ , einer Katastrophe welche das Reich Miyeritar vollständig vernichtete und das Gebiet in eine öde Landschaft verwandelte, die man heute als Hochmoor kennt. Auch wenn viele vor der Katastrophe flohen, starben dennoch unzählige Bewohner des Reiches während des magischen Sturmes. Vierter Kronenkrieg Die Vernichtung des Reiches Miyeritar brachten ihre südlichen Vettern von Ilythiir zurecht mit den Aryvandaar in Verbindung. Währenddessen widmeten sie ihre elfische Hochmagie vollkommen der Kriegsführung und sie erreichten damit eine Verwüstung unvergleichlichen Ausmaßes. Binnen 40 Jahren zerstörten sie vollkommen das Reich von Shantel Othreier, dem nächsten Außenposten des Vyshantaar Imperiums (zu dem Aryvandaar inzwischen im Dritten Kronenkrieg geworden war). In Liedern wird berichtet, dass sie Steine vom Himmel fallen ließen und die Erde zum Kochen brachten und Bäume zum Schreien. Die Berichte der Flüchtlinge verbreiteten so viel Grauen, dass selbst die schlimmsten Taten der Vyshantaar, bzw. der Aryvandaari harmlos erschienen. Der Abstieg Die verbliebenen Elfenreiche verbündeten sich nun und gingen vereint gegen die Ilythiiri vor. Selbst die Seldarine wandten sich jetzt endgültig von den Dunkelelfen ab. Die mächtigsten Kleriker und Hochmagier der Elfen taten sich zusammen und begannen mit einem mächtigen Ritual, um die Dhaerow für ihren Verrat zu brandmarken. Der Erfolg war unerwartet groß. Alle Dunkelelfen, auch jene, die nicht zu den Ilythiiri gehörten bekamen das Aussehen, der heutigen Drow, als Zeichen ihrer verdorbenen Seele. Durch diesen engültigen Ausschluss aus der Elfenkultur besiegelten sie nur umso mehr das Band zwischen den Dhaerow, die nun vollkommen zu den Drow wurden, und ihrer dunklen Herrscherin Lolth. Dies geschah -10000 TZ und der Abstieg der ganzen Rasse hatte begonnen. Ein Zeitzeuge überlieferte dieses Ereignis aus nächster Hand und seine Gedanken blieben in einem Kiira erhalten: Die Finsteren Kriege Obwohl sie ins Unterreich getrieben wurden, blieben die Drow weiterhin ein kriegerisches und gefährliches Volk. Ihr Hass auf alle anderen Elfen erhielt sich und von Lolth wurde er nur noch genährt. Um -9600 TZ erregten die Drow wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Oberweltbewohner. Für die folgenden fünf Jahrhunderte kommt es immer wieder zu Kämpfen zwischen Kräften der Drow und den Soldaten der Vyshantaar. Für das Elfenreich Keltormir war dies günstig, hinderte es doch zugleich die Vyhsantaari daran, ihr Reich zu annektieren. Etwa zur Selben Zeit etablierten sich auch die ersten Reiche der Drow im Unterreich durch die Gründung der Städte Telantiwar und Guallidurth unter dem südlichen Bereichen Faerûns. Neben den Angriffen auf die Oberwelt und der Gründung einiger Siedlungen im Unterreich gingen die Drow jedoch auch sogleich gegen andere Bewohner des Unterreichs vor. Es kam zu einem Krieg mit den Goldzwergen von Bhaerynden, deren Hauptstadt die Drow von Telantiwar um -9000 TZ eroberten. Überlebende Zwerge flohen weiter in Richtung der Halbinsel Chultan, wo sie sich in zahlreiche Gruppen spalteten und womöglich die Vorfahren der heutigen Wildzwerge wurden. Das chaotische Wesen der Drow schnitt ihnen allerdings ein Schnippchen und schon bald nach Eroberung des Zwergenreiches kam es zu einem blutigen Bürgerkrieg unter dem Drow. Er gipfelte mit der Zerstörung der Höhle von Bhaerynden durch exzessive magische Angriffe um -8800 TZ. Durch den Einsturz wurde das Gebiet geschaffen, welches man heute die Große Spalte nennt. Bis etwa -7600 TZ währte der blutige Bruderzwist und die überlebenden Drow begannen sich nun über das Unterreich zu verbreiten und kleinere Kavernen rund um die Große Spalte zu besetzen. So wurde auch Llurth Dreier, die Stadt der Schleime, gegründet. Ausbreitung im Unterreich und Städtegründungen Bereits kurz nach dem Abstieg hatten die Drow um -9600 TZ die Städte Telantiwar und Guallidurth gegründet. Nach der Zerstörung von Bhaerynden breiteten sie sich weiter aus und so wurde Llurth Dreier um -7600 TZ gegründet. Im Jahr -4973 TZ gründeten die Drow Sshamath tief unter den Dunklen Hügeln. Beinah zwei Jahrtausende später, etwa um -3000 TZ, starben die meisten Matronen in einem blutigen Bürgerkrieg und die Hausmagier übernahmen fortan die Kontrolle über die Stadt. . Menzoberra die Hauslose führte einige Drow in das nördliche Unterreich und gründete dort -3917 TZ die Stadt Menzoberranzan. Es kam jedoch schon bald in der neuen Stadt zu einem Machtkampf zwischen dem Haus S’sril und dem Haus Nasadra, bei welchem die S’sril -3864 TZ ins Exil getrieben wurden. Durch diesen inneren Konflikt gelang es jedoch einem anderen Haus, dem Haus Baenre, als wahrer Sieger hervorzugehen und fortan das mächtigste und dominierende Haus der Stadt zu werden. Etwa -3843 TZ wurde die Stadt Ched Nasad durch das aus Menzoberranzan geflohene Haus S‘sril gegründet und es begann ein Jahrhunderte währender Konflikt zwischen den Drow und den Zwergen von Ammarindar. Die Spinnenkriege Als unter den Zwergen im Unterreich ebenfalls ein Bürgerkrieg, bekannt als Brutkriege ausbrach, nutzten die Drow diese Schwäche gnadenlos aus. So begannen die Drow von Guallidurth im Jahr -8170 TZ mit Angriffen auf die Höhlen von Alatorin, die weit entfernt der zwergischen Frontlinien lagen. Dies war der Beginn des Ersten Spinnenkrieges und er endete -8150 TZ mit einer Eroberung von Brightaxe Hall durch die Drow. Durch den unerwarteten Angriff der Drow geschockt, vereinten sich die verbliebenen acht Könige von Shanatar und trieben die Drow im Verlauf des Zweiten Spinnenkrieges zwischen -8145 TZ und -8137 TZ zurück. Es gelang den Zwergen Brightaxe Hall zurückzuerobern und sie schwörten nun auf anhaltende Einigkeit. Viele Jahrhunderte sollten vergehen, ehe erneut das Reich von Shanatar unter Angriffen der Drow erzitterte. Wieder waren es die Drow von Guallidurth, welche -6150 TZ mit Angriffen auf Alatorin begannen und den Dritten Spinnenkrieg herauf beschworen. Auch diesmal waren sie erfolgreich und eroberten Brightaxe Hall um -6120 TZ. Den fliehenden Zwergen gelang es jedoch den berühmten Wyrmschädelthron zu retten und mitzunehmen. Die Netzfeuerkriege Es dauerte lange bis Lolth wirklich die vorherrschende Göttin der Drow werden sollte und der Weg dahin war vielerorts blutig. In Llurth Dreier brach zwischen den Jahren -5112 TZ und -4835 TZ ein Konflikt aus, welcher als Netzfeuerkriege bekannt wurde. Hier kämpften die Anhänger von Lolth gegen die Anhänger von Dem der Lauert um die Vorherrschaft in der Stadt. Das Dunkle Elfenhof-Massaker und die Konflikte mit Cormanthyr Im Mittwinter des Jahres -4400 TZ sollten sich die Drow auch ihren einstigen Widersachern, den Elfen, in Erinnerung rufen. Nachdem vor Jahrzehnten schon Zwerge von Jhyrennstar und Sarphil auf mysteriöse Weise ums Leben gekommen waren, beschuldigte das Stoutfolk immer wieder die Elfen. Dennoch trafen sich die Führer der Elfen und der Zwerge von Sarphil in jener Nacht, um ihr Bündnis zu erneuern. Doch die Drow wählten die längste Nacht des Jahres für ihren Angriff und es folgte ein beispielloses Massaker. Mehr als dreißig Klans der Elfen und Zwerge verloren hier ihre Führer unter dem Ansturm der Drow und ihrer verbündeten Grauzwerge, sowie zahlreich herbeigerufener Riesenspinnen und Monstern. Die fliehenden Zwerge von Sarphil waren letztlich sogar gezwungen ihre Heimat im Unterreich zu verlassen, die Stadt Elfenhof wurde vollkommen vernichtet und die Tempel der Seldarine von den Drow und ihren Spinnen entweiht. Der Elf Shevarash schwor ewige Rache und wurde letztlich von den Seldarine zum Gott erhoben, welcher die Drow für immer jagen würde. Im Jahr -2600 TZ begannen die Drow mit den Arbeiten am Verdrehten Turm, welchen sie -2549 TZ fertig stellten. Zehn Jahre später nutzen sie Spinnen aus arkanem Feuer, um weite Teile des südlichen Rystall-Waldes in Brand zu setzen. Fast einhundert Meilen südlich des Tesch wurden vernichtet und rund um den Turm entwaldet. Im Jahr [TZ opferte sich Coronal Sakrattars und schaffte einen Blutdrachen, welcher die Drowhorden vernichtete. Noch Jahrhunderte später, um -1400 TZ führte Coronal Faahresc Angriffe bis in die unteren Tunnel des Verdrehten Turms. -1354 TZ wurden letztlich die meisten Drow der Gegend geschlagen, doch konnten viele ins Unterreich entkommen. Die Schattenkriege Um -750 TZ begannen erneut Drow den Verdrehten Turm zu nutzen und Angriffe auf die Oberfläche zu organisieren. Sie suchten Sklaven und Magie, welche sie mit in ihr Reich nehmen. Im Jahr -331 TZ konten die Armeen der Coronale Tannivh von Cormanthyr und Connak des Rystal-Waldes die Verteidigungen des Turmes durchbrechen und die Sklavenhalter vernichtet. Lord Orym Hawksong fällt während der Kämpfe und wird von den fliehenden Drow mitsamt seinem magischen Schwert als Kriegsbeute ins Unterreich gebracht. Sie überließen den Turm verbündeten Drow, welche ihn in einen Tempel zu Ehren Eilistraees verwandelten. Etwa 21 Jahre später überlässt man einigen der guten Drow sogar Gebiete in Cormanthyr und im Osten davon. Im Jahr 194 TZ brachen wieder Drow hervor und vernichteten den Tempel Eilistraees, um ihn für sich in Beschlag zu nehmen. Die Nachtkriege Die Nachtkriege waren einer der blutigsten Kriege, welche die Bewohner der Oberwelt gegen die Drow aus dem Unterreich führten. Bereits früher hatten die Drow nach dem Abstieg auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, doch meist beschränkten sie sich auf kleinere Gemetzel und Konflikte mit Elfen, Zwergen und Bewohnern des Nordens. Doch im Jahr -790 TZ suchten Drow und verbündete Duergar nun auch den Süden des Kontinents heim. Um die Drow effektiver bekämpfen zu können, schuf Tulan el Akada yi Calimhafen die Rasse der Aranea. Lycanthropische Gestaltwandler, welche sich in Drow oder Riesenspinnen verwandeln konnten. Mit Hilfe seiner Magie kontrollierte er diese Monster und sie wurden zu den effizientesten Soldaten im Krieg gegen die Drow. Vierzig der loyalsten Aranea ließen sich -736 TZ unter Calimhafen nieder und bauten Verteidigungen gegen Drow aus dem Unterreich auf. Tulan el Akada ließ weitere einhundert -733 TZ im Wald von Mir frei, wo sie gegen Drow vorgehen sollten, die sich dort niedergelassen hatten. Dennoch gelang es den Drow -697 TZ in großer Zahl aus dem Unterreich auszubrechen und sich in den Städten Calimhafen, Mashaka und Amraiven festzusetzen. Auch in der Umgebung der Städte konnten sich die Drow für mehrere Jahrzehnte halten. Im Jahr -691 TZ griffen Drow die Hauptstadt Calimhafen an und konnten Calephs Palast mitsamt der Herrscherfamilie vernichten. Syl-Pascha wurde nun Akim el Ehjoliq. Zugleich begann Calimshan mit einer Kolonisierung der Küste des Dampfenden Sees jenseits der Alimir-Halbinsel. Eigentlich sollte das Gebiet einmal erobert werden, doch nun waren es die Flüchtlinge der Nachtkriege, welche das Land für Calimshan einnahmen. . Die Drow schafften es in einer 37-stündigen Schlacht -664 TZ die Stadt Keltar fast völlig zu vernichten. Die Armee Calimhafens traf erst nach ihrer Eroberung ein, als die Dunkelelfen bereits mehr als die Hälfte der Einwohner als Sklaven ins Unterreich fortgeschleppt hatten. Dennoch versuchte die Armee der Menschen ihnen ins Unterreich zu folgen, doch 3000 Keltams wurden nie wieder gesehen. Im Jahr -649 TZ kontrollierten die Drow ein Viertel der Stadt Calimhafen. Die Armee Calimshans schloss sie jedoch ein und mit Hilfe der Magier und Priester setzten sie die Stadt in Brand. Das Feuer trieb die Drow in die Tiefe, wo sie jedoch in die Speere der wartenden Soldaten rannten. Nach sechzig Jahren Krieg kam es um -620 TZ zu Verhandlungen zwischen Calimshan und der führenden Matrone aus Guallidurth. Die Drow sollten sich aus den Bereichen unter den Städten zurückziehen und es wurden vertrauliche Handelsabkommen mit ihnen geschlossen. Dennoch dauerte es 90 Jahre, ehe der Abzug vollendet war, da es innerhalb der Drowkultur zu Machtkämpfen und einer Hausrebellion kam. -530 TZ enden jedoch die blutigen Nachtkriege endgültig. Sie kosteten mehr als 150.000 Menschen im Kampf gegen die Bewohner des Unterreichs das Leben, wenngleich auch die Drow und ihre verbündeten Duergar ebenso hohe Verluste erlitten. Etwa 75.000 Menschen und Angehörige anderer Rassen wurden als Sklaven ins Unterreich verschleppt. Von Schatten und Drachen Einen kaum bekannten und doch dramatischen Einschnitt erfuhr die Kultur der Drow durch Schattendrachen, welche eine ihrer Städte übernahmen. So eroberten die Drachen des Jaezred Clans um -221 TZ die Stadt Chaulssin und versklavten die Bewohner. Jahrhunderte später wurden sie von ihren Nachkommen, welche sie mit den Drow gezüchtet hatten, vernichtet und nur der bei den Zwergen von Mithril-Halle gefürchtete Haerinvureem entkam. Chaulssin selbst wurde bald darauf, im Jahr 734 TZ von einer Armee Menzoberranzans bedroht, so dass die Bewohner in die Ebene der Schatten flohen. Sie verschrieben sich dem Gott Vhaeraun und kehrten 1136 TZ als veränderte Wesen nach Faerûn zurück. Die Stadt Chaulssin stellt nun die Basis für die Operationen der berüchtigten Jaezred Chaulssin dar, von wo aus sie planen die Herrschaft der Spinnenkönigin über die Drow zu brechen. Krieg der Spinnenkönigin Als Krieg der Spinnenkönigin lassen sich die Ereignisse zwischen den Jahren 1372 TZ und 1379 TZ bezeichnen, welche die bis dahin größte Veränderung für die Drow mit sich brachten. Vollkommen unerwartet antwortete die Göttin Lolth nicht mehr auf die Gebete ihrer Anhänger und ihren Priesterinnen wurden sogar neue Magie und Zauber versagt. In vielen Drow-Städten drohte Chaos auszubrechen und Konflikte zwischen verschiedenen Machtgruppen eskalierten. So eroberten die Anhänger der grausamen Kiaransalee die Stadt Maerimydra und machten sie zum Sitz ihres Kultes. Die Jaezred Chaulssin nutzen die Gunst der Stunde und bauten ihren Einfluss aus. Sie vernichteten Ched Nasad und brachten die Ruinen und Überlebenden unter ihre Kontrolle. In Eryndlyn schürten sie Kämpfe zwischen den religiösen Fraktionen und dezimierten die Lolthliten stark. In Dusklyngh, Jhachalkhyn und Karsoluthiyl schwächten sie die Mütter Oberinnen und verschafften Händlerhäusern, die von Männern geführt wurden, mehr Einfluss. In Menzoberranzan versuchten sie ebenfalls die Kontrolle zu erlangen. Dort ließen sie die Armeen der Duerger aus Gracklstugh und die Horden der Höllentorfeste gegen die Stadt vorgehen. Zugleich schürten sie Zwist und Unruhen in der Stadt selbst. Letztlich wurden sie aber durch ein Bündnis der mächtigsten Häuser Menzoberranzans unter Führung von Triel Baenre und ihrem Bruder Gromph Baenre gestoppt. Es war auch eine Gruppe aus Menzoberranzan, welche das Geheimnis um die Stille Lolths lüften konnte. Diese hatte ihre Kräfte gesammelt und bereitete ihren Aufstieg zu einer noch mächtigeren Göttin vor, die nicht länger an den chaotischen Abgrund gebunden war. Romanreihe: Krieg der Spinnenkönigin Nach diesem chaotischen Jahr sollte der eigentliche Kampf jedoch erst beginnen. Lolth war jetzt bereit um das Schicksal aller Drow zu kämpfen und die anderen Dunklen Seldarine herauszufordern. Sie tat dies, indem sie ihre Tochter Eilistraee herausforderte und dabei auch die anderen Götter in den Kampf lockte. Anhänger Vhaerauns versuchten 1375 TZ Eilistraee zu vernichten, indem sie mittels eines mächtigen Zaubers dem tückischen Gott Zutritt zur Heimatebene seiner Schwester verschafften. Doch wurde dadurch nur Vhaeraun selbst vernichtet und von Eilistraee absorbiert. Bald darauf griff auch Kiaransalee ein und versuchte die Drow mittels Faerzress und ihrer Untotenarmee an sich zu binden. Sie wurde jedoch von Q'arlynd Melarn und seinen Verbündeten aufgehalten und mittels eines Hochmagie-Zaubers 1377 TZ vernichtet. Den Höhepunkt und sein Ende fand der Konflikt im Jahr 1379 TZ, als es nach langen Intrigen dem Balor Wendonai gelang die Göttin Eilistraee selbst zu töten. Zuvor hatte diese jedoch ermöglicht all ihren Anhängern und den Nachfahren der Dunkelelfen von Miyeritar vom Fluch der Drow befreit zu werden und als reine Dunkelelfen aufsteigen zu können. Romanreihe: Lisa Smedman, Die Büsserin Maztica, die Wahre Welt Einige Jahrhunderte vor der Entdeckung des Kontinents Maztica durch Cordell und die Goldene Legion kamen schon Drow in diese ferne Welt. Sie waren Nachfahren eines Stammes, welcher das Unterreich unter dem Meer westlich von Faerûn besiedelte. Dort führten sie grausame Kriege gegen die hier ebenfalls heimischen Zwerge. Am Höhepunkt des Konflikts setzten die Drow magisches Darkfyre ein, welches letztlich dieses Teil des Unterreichs zum Einsturz brachte. Der Weg nach Faerûn war nun abgeschnitten und die Überlebenden flohen durch einige Spalten und Tunnel nach Maztica. Sie gaben Lolth die Schuld für die Katastrophe, hatte sie doch nichts gegen die Eskalation der mächtigen Magie getan. Sich von ihr abwendend, suchten sie nach einer neuen Macht und fanden sie in dem grausamen Gott Zaltec, welcher in der neuen Welt von einigen Menschen verehrt wurde. Die Drow ließen sich im Vulkan Zatal nahe Nexal nieder und begannen Einfluss auf die Anhänger des Gottes zu nehmen. Sie sorgten dafür, dass die Opfer des Gottes blutiger und zahlreicher wurden und seine Verehrung im Lande wuchs, bis er der alles bestimmende Gott wurde. Jüngere Drow teleportierten sich während der Nacht zu den vielen Opferaltären, um ihnen die Herzen zu entnehmen, welche die Anhänger Zaltecs am Abend dar gebracht hatten, und sie zum Vulkan zu bringen. Dort wurden sie von ihnen in ein immer währendes Darkfyre gegeben, welches den Hunger des Gottes Zaltec stillte und ihn und seine Anhängerschaft immer mächtiger werden ließ. Quellen Fußnoten Literatur 2. Edition D&D * * 3. Edition D&D * * Romane * *Romanreihe: Lisa Smedman, 2008-2009, Die Büsserin *Romanreihe: R.A. Salvatore (Hrsg.),2003-2005, Krieg der Spinnenkönigin en:History of the Drow Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Elfenreiche Kategorie:Drow